


Barry Allen

by loveroffanfics



Category: Justice League (2017)
Genre: Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Reader, Foreplay, Master/Pet, Naked Female Clothed Male, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, maybe humiliation?, punishment kink, reader is a female
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 10:49:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14851313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveroffanfics/pseuds/loveroffanfics
Summary: Barry Allen (the flash) x readerJust pure smutEnjoy, I guess?Oh and a tiny bit kinky





	Barry Allen

You were undressed and under his slender, clothed form before you could think.

  
He traced his fingers along the curves of your body, starting with your hips and ending with his slim fingers wrapped gently around your neck.

  
He squeezed gently and firmly, not causing any pain or dizziness, but allowing you to feel his strength.

  
After a few moments of this gentle torture, you started squirming under him. Your fingers moved down between your legs, and you slid two of them in between your folds, barely grazing your clit before he grabbed your wrist and wrenched your hand away.

  
“Oh my pet, that’s not yours to play with” he growled in your ear.  
You whimpered in response, desperate for his touch.

  
He sat down on the bed and patted his lap. You quickly crawled onto him, straddling his body. You rubbed the wetness between your legs against his hard, clothed cock. You moaned at the friction and went to unzip his pants.

  
Again, he caught your wrists and removed them from his zipper, causing a sound of protest from you.

  
“Such a slut for my cock, aren’t you pet?” He nipped at your earlobe. You nodded in agreement with him.

  
He flipped you over on his lap, with your ass on display for him. He gently massaged your cheeks. 

  
“You know the routine, pet. Count for me, and thank me after each strike.” 

  
The first slap caught you off guard, making you yelp. “Quiet, pet, or I’ll have to add more strikes. We’ll start over now”.

  
He slapped you again, and you started counting for him. “One master, thank you”.

  
He countinued spanking you at a relentless pace, leaving you breathless, flustered, and dripping wet.

  
He dipped his fingers into your wet cunt, slowly pumping them in and out until you moved with the rhythm of his fingers.

The foreplay had gotten you so aroused that it only took a couple minutes of his finger fucking before you were clenched around his fingers and begging for release.

  
“You may cum now, my pet”. He pinched your clit, and you reached your peak.  
When you came down from your high, he was stroking your hair. He kissed your forehead, and you pressed yourself against him.


End file.
